


Of the Moon and Stars

by EG_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, connecting drabbles, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EG_Potter/pseuds/EG_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles following the romance of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This story varies from DH just a little bit, and obviously from the movie!verse where Draco has already taken the Mark in HBP. This story is totally written, but it might take me a while to get it all posted. Thanks!

_What’s it to me? I failed, did I not?_

This is not one of Draco Malfoy’s better days.

He closes the compartment door behind him as he leaves, just wanting to get away from his so-called friends. He had never wanted this. He had given Pansy, Blaise and Theodore the excuse of needed the loo, but really, he hadn’t wanted to listen to them anymore, talking about the upcoming school year, _so_ excited that they would finally be learning something worthwhile.

He hates his life. His father plays just into the Dark Lord’s hands, although Narcissa doesn’t, thankfully. He failed; his father failed; and just look where it had landed them: in deeper debt with the Dark Lord. Draco finds himself glad that he has yet to take the Mark. He doesn’t want it now that he’s seen what the Dark Lord’s really out to do, killing people who never did anything to him, innocent children, all for blood supremacy.

He’s not paying attention, absorbed in his brooding thoughts. A small, petite body slams into his. He looks down to see dirty blond hair. A pair of gray-blue eyes meet his and he finds himself looking into the face of Luna Lovegood. Impatiently, he shoves past her, noting that she’s at least a head shorter than he is. “Watch yourself, _Loony._ ”

Her prominent eyes still locked to his, she just smiles. “You said my name wrong, Draco. It’s Luna.” Leaving it at that, she skips down the corridor.

What reason does he have to hate her?


	2. Misunderstood

She sits in her tree overlooking the Black Lake, one leg dangling down, reading the most recent edition of _The Quibbler._ No one sees her, but little do they know, she’s observing them all. This is a challenging year by far, but, she’ll be okay. She knows Harry will win. It’s just a matter of time, really. 

She’s watching one boy in particular. She often sees him on his own these days, quiet and sullen. He seems to distance himself from the rest of the Slytherins. Maybe he’s had a change of heart. Or maybe… He’s never wanted any of this, really. Maybe he doesn’t want to be bad. Luna laughs at herself a little. Draco has always played his part perfectly though, Daddy’s Little Boy, Junior Death Eater to a T. 

People have always called her crazy. They’ve always teased her for simply believing different things than they do. They call her Loony, and her daddy is a mad-man, according to the world. But do they really know her? She smiles to herself. You can’t judge people simply for their beliefs. She gives herself a mission: to get to know this boy, to really get to know him. Maybe, just maybe, Draco Malfoy is like her. Misunderstood.


	3. Shattered

It’s late. Almost curfew, really, he really needs to get back to the dungeons. The corridor he’s walking down is deserted as far as he knows. These damn nightmares prevent him from sleeping, so what’s the point in even trying? He hopes this walk will clear his head. As he’s passing an old classroom, he hears something. Someone crying? Why should he care? Yet, he stops, just to make sure they’re okay. The last thing he wants is for someone else, especially a younger student, to be caught out after curfew. He shudders at what the Carrows would do if they found such a student.

He pushes the classroom door open to see two girls sitting on the floor by the window. The moon is casting its pale light on both girls and he sees that in appearance, they’re completely opposite. The smaller of the two, looks like a third or fourth year, has dark hair that hangs just at her shoulders. The older girl has blond hair, so long that if she weren’t careful she might sit on it. The blond has her arm around the other girl, apparently comforting her.

“It’s okay, Marianne, I promise,” Luna Lovegood’s voice drifts over to him. The sobs quiet somewhat, but not entirely. “But you had probably get back to your dorm before they catch you out of bed.” The younger girl nods, wiping at her eyes. “I’ll check on you tomorrow.”

Draco sidesteps the door as Marianne goes to leave. Luna makes no motion to move, just staring out into the moonlit night. The door closes as Marianne leaves. Draco stays in his corner, wondering what to do.

“Hello, Draco,” she says softly, her voice on the air like bells in the wind. “Come sit with me.”

Cautiously, he walks to her side and sits. He takes a deep breath. “What happened to her?”

Luna doesn’t look at him. “They killed her mother.” There’s no need to ask who ‘they’ are: Death Eaters. “Marianne is a fourth year Gryffindor. She’s very nearly Muggleborn. Her mother was a first-generation witch and her father was a Muggle. He died in a train accident two years ago. Marianne has talent, Draco. But they killed her mother when she couldn’t claim any magical lineage.” Luna sighs.

Draco is at a loss of what to do. Sighing, he slides up beside her, gently putting an arm around her. She leans into his shoulder. “Draco, why did the world have to come to this?”

He has never seen Luna Lovegood shaken like this. She trusts him. Yet, she’s shattered. As shattered as she could ever be. And she has shattered his world.


	4. Smile

For something so simple, it lights up her world. It’s something she’s never seen much of in the past, nor has what she seen been a true one of its kind.

It’s his hair that catches her eye across the room, just like always. It’s so silvery blond that he could almost pass as a Veela. She sees a book in his hands, something from the library, she’s sure. And as he reads one action captivates her attention.

There, on the face of Draco Malfoy is a real smile. Not one of smug superiority, but one of true, genuine happiness. She feels her breath catch in the back of her throat. Something clicks inside her mind as his smile ignites one of similar appearance on her own lips.

It’s the smile that did it, she says, that if he had never smiled then none of it would have happened.

Because never in a million years would Luna expect a genuine smile on Draco’s face the day he found an old essay of hers in the book he was reading.


End file.
